Bleach and Death note
by ionlyeatAPPLES
Summary: Konan is a shinigami on the mission to find and capture Kira, but things begin to get complicated when she finds out about a whole other realm even Soul Society doesn't know about and the deadly Kira hits on her. First story
1. Paperwork

It took me a couple of tries to figure this out, but I got it. Although, I can never think of a good title. Oh, well.

I do not own Death Note or Bleach. If I did, they were never turn out so good.

Edit: HEY! I'M NOT DEAD! Here's the rewritten chapter; some things I kept, but a lot was adding details. I suggest rereading, but since it's been literally YEARS since the last update, you probably want to refresh your memory anyway. Enjoy:

* * *

Just a few days had passed since the chaos of the ryoka invasion had turned the Seireitei upside down. It wasn't enough that a band of humans managed to hold their own against captains and lieutenants, but the sudden betrayal of Captain Sosuke Aizen had shaken the Seireitei to its core. Even now, there were shinigami that refused to believe their captain had joined the hollows.

But to others, they had work to distract them from thinking about such things.

"What's with all the paperwork?" The shinigami questioned. "If I do any more, my hand will fall off!"

"You think you're the only one?" Renji Abarai retorted.

Both were waist-deep in paperwork. Piles of paper covered every inch of their desks, with the rest being stacked around them like a white wall only rising higher as time passed by. The doors were closed to keep the wind out, but the sound of shinigami rushing past easily slipped through the paper walls. Even as rained poured down outside, others were slaving away, hoping to finish early and catch some rest before the next wave of work arrived.

The shinigami sighed as she placed a sheet of paper into the "Out" pile and grabbed one from the "In". She tried not to think about the difference in height between the two. Instead she asked, "What exactly is going on?"

Renji sighed; this seemed to going around lately.

"I don't know all the details but, basically a bunch of humans are dying all at once," he said. "Way too many humans, in fact. It's really screwing with the flow of spirits entering Soul Society, not to mention we're in charge of keeping track of these things. The result…," he finished by gesturing to the mass of papers surrounding him.

"_We're _the only ones in charge of this?" She asked, once again taking in with dismay just how much more work she has to finish. "It wouldn't kill the other divisions to lend a hand."

Renji looked up at her, suddenly serious. "I didn't mean 'we,' as in our division," he explained, "'we,' as in the Seireitei, are in charge of this."

"What?" Her head spun. She could still hear footsteps, countless others working away. "But…if the entire Seireitei is backed up…"

"Dozens of humans all around the world are dying," Renji finished, his face grim, "maybe even hundreds."

The door slammed open and both of them had to resist groaning out loud. But instead of another mountain of paperwork, it was a messenger kneeling behind the entrance.

"Konan Masuku," he said, "you are summoned by General Yamamoto."

She froze, her hand hovering halfway toward her inkwell. She looked at Renji and saw that he was just confused as she was. _'What now?'_

A second later she stood and carefully made her way toward the door. Before she left, she looked back into the room and then at Renji again, this time mouthing "Sorry" to him. His puzzled face was the last thing she saw, but she knew it clicked together when he yelled, "How the hell am I supposed to do this by myself!"

* * *

Hate it? Love it? Review and tell me all about it! I **DO **READ THEM AND TAKE THEM INTO CONSIDERATION.


	2. Mission

Second chapter on the next day, hurrah! Hopefully I can keep this up. Wish me luck!

* * *

The grand hall was unusually busy. The hallways were bustling with people: some holding paperwork and others grouped together in teams looking ready to fight hollows. Two guards were posted at the door where captains held their meetings with General Yamamoto. When she announced herself, they left her in quickly and shut the door behind her.

Across the hall were the General and…Captain Mayuri. A shudder passed through her spine. There were countless rumors about the mysterious scientist, and none of them were good.

She knelt, bowed her head, and said, "You summoned me, sir?"

"Yes," the General said. "We don't have time to spare so I'll be direct. You are hereby assigned with the task of finding the human responsible for these mass killings."

Her head snapped up. She looked for any signs of a joke, but there was no mistaking the serious expression the General held.

"Um," she struggled to find the right words for this, "with all due respect sir, isn't this the sort of task for a lieutenant or a captain?" She looked at the General for an answer, but it was Captain Mayuri who spoke.

"Can't you see we're busy?" Mayuri rolled his eyes. "At the rate humans are dying right now, we'll soon be overrun. We can't afford to stop and look for the cause of this mess."

"And what makes you so sure it's a human causing this, and not Aizen?" She couldn't help but ask.

"Oh that's easy," a huge grin spread across his face, showing almost every tooth; it was unsettling. "More than half of the humans dying were convicted of crimes, and only a human would care about getting rid of criminals. Aizen has a larger goal in mind."

Before she could reply, General Yamamoto slammed down his cane, recalling their attention.

"Konan Masuku, you will be sent to Karakura Town," he commanded. "There, you will connect the substitute shinigami and collect any information you can from him, since a human would know more about this."

"Yes, sir," she bowed her head again.

"Captain Mayuri will brief you on all he has discovered," he continued, "and you will report your findings from the human world directly to him."

"Sir," she said, more reluctantly this time. She was afraid he was going to say that. _'I guess now I'll find out if the rumors are true.'_

When she was finally dismissed, she hurried back to the division six office where she left Renji. When she entered, the piles hardly seemed to have gotten smaller. Actually, she could have sworn that they have gotten bigger.

"Finally," Renji sighed in relief. "So what did the General want?"

"I've been assigned to find this mass murderer," she said. Careful not to tip over any towers, she made her way back to her desk.

"Wow, lucky," he smirked. "If I ever see this guy, I'd be itching to cut him down."

"Likewise," she grinned back. "It'll be tough not to when I find him." After getting a few things, she made her way back out to head off. She said farewell to Renji, once again feeling sorry for leaving him with all this unfinished work. He promised to see her off into the human world, if anything just to escape the office for a while. She laughed at that, knowing she would feel the same way if their roles were reversed.

The main hall of twelfth division looked like something out of a syfy movie. The entire area was filled with metal contraptions and thick rolls of power cords, with dozens of screens acting as the only source of light. She remembered the day Renji had brought some movies over from his trip to the human world, where, one by one, humans would be picked off by some vicious alien. As she walked toward where the captain was sitting, she half-expected some slimy creature to crawl up from behind her and attack.

"Well, it's about time," Mayuri cried when he saw her and quickly showed her the gigai she would use in the human world. As she stretched and made herself comfortable in the artificial body, he briefed her on what he learned.

"This killer has quite the power," he almost sounded impressed as he read off a computer screen. "He seems to be able to kill at any distance, even across countries, but the one true connection between the killings is how they are killed."

"And how are they killed?" She walked over and tried to read along, but to her surprise the letters on the screen were moving too fast to catch.

"All were killed by heart attacks," he explained. "Now, since I don't have enough time to build a gigai that can work without a heart, I made this." He suddenly spun toward her and grabbed her wrist, pulling it up to his face. He pointed to a ring placed on her thumb that had the trademark flaming skull etched on it. "When you activate this ring, it will force your body out of the gigai faster than any glove or soul candy could. Ideally, you would use this before succumbing to a heart attack."

"Okay, I get the idea," she pulled on her wrist, but he refused to let go.

"Even though I made this, do make an effort not to get killed." He said it like her dying was more of a nuisance more than anything. "I don't want to waste my time making spares, and this is really just a precaution. Since this killer just attacks physically, I'm sure your spirit will survive."

He finally let go and she took more than a few steps back, rubbing the spot where the captain held her. She couldn't hold back her glare. Captain or not, she could hardly tolerate being treated like she was expendable.

However, Mayuri didn't seem to notice. He simply swiveled his chair back toward the screen and then waved her off like a bug. "That's all for now. I'll tell you if I have more, and don't forget to report whatever you learn in the human world."

Konan knew it was no use letting him get under her skin, so she turned without saying goodbye and walked out with her head held high.

When she arrived at the gate to the real world, the only one there to see her off was Renji. She could tell he relished being out of the office, but she knew that he would have come regardless. There were good friends, and her being the third seat allowed them to spend time together, but she knew by the way he looked at Rukia Kuchiki that they could never be any more than that.

"Ready?" Renji asked.

"Yup," she nodded. She was wearing a thick black coat over a red shirt, a simple skirt, and knee-high boots. Her soul candy, memory replacer, and communicator were all hidden on her person. "So, what's this substitute shinigami like?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki?" He looked thoughtfully to the side. "Well, he's…strong. Really strong. But sometimes, he can really stupid and really simpleminded. I mean _really _simpleminded, he's just plain straightforward. Don't even _try_ to pass any kind of strategy by him, 'cause he'll just blaze through with his zanpakuto not even thinking about—"

"Okay, okay," she's never seen Renji get so heated up over someone; it was kind of funny. "Is he a good guy?"

Renji sighed heavily and seemed to mull that over for a moment, but then he looked at her and nodded. "Yeah, he a good guy."

"That's all I needed to know," she said, trusting Renji's judgment. "Well then, see you around." She headed off toward the gate, a hell butterfly hovering around her.

"You better not get killed!" Renji yelled.

She looked back and smiled, "Me, killed?" She saw Renji smile back, but in his eyes was a small hint of worry. The gates closed behind her, and deep down she knew he had every reason to feel that way. A killer of hundreds of humans, this man was truly cold-hearted and wouldn't bat an eye getting rid of her to achieve his goals, what ever they could be.

She took a deep breath and steeled herself. _'Here I go.'_

She dashed toward the human world, ready to start the hunt.

* * *

Please don't forget to review. A few words can go a long way. (Thank you, Sofia10Soccer!)


	3. Assessment

Third chapter! Sorry, it was kind of a slow going, 'specially since I'm back in school again.  
But I'm getting there! And that's an accomplishment for me in and of itself, so I hope you enjoy.

* * *

When Konan finally arrived in Karakura town, it was the dead of night. Dark clouds covered the moon and stars, leaving the city as the only source of light.

She landed softly on the nearest rooftop, but before she could even survey her surroundings, her communicator chimed. As she pulled it out, wondering if she had left something back in Soul Society, but it was her GPS making the alarm.

She blinked, counting the dots on her screen one more time. Each dot represented a hollow and according to her device, there were currently _eight_ hollows nearby. She counted one more time and wondered if her GPS was malfunctioning. But there was no mistaking it, and that's when she realized the town wasn't as quiet as the night suggested.

She looked around and saw wondering souls everywhere. Dozens of pluses were roaming the streets, make the town look as busy as if it was midday. Most were men, still trying to make sense of their deaths, but all had the same chain of fate hanging down their chests. However, to her alarm she noticed that many souls wondering around were dangerously close to becoming hollows.

Before she could act, a roar echoed through the air. She looked and quickly spotted two hollows nearby, teamed up against a shinigami.

She instinctively rushed in to help, eating a soul candy and quickly moving behind the nearest hollow. Her blade cut through the hollow before he could react, leaving the other two stunned as the hollow dissolved into nothing. That brief moment of stillness allowed her to get a better look at the shinigami and in that moment she instantly recognized him.

The other hollow lunged, catching her with her guard down, but the other shinigami reacted just a quickly, intercepting the blow with his zanpakuto.

Now with only one, he dispatched the hollow with ease. As the second hollow faded away, the shinigami lowered his unusually large zanpakuto and turned his head of orange hair towards her.

"You're the substitute shinigami, Ichigo Kurosaki," she said, meeting the famous ryoka for the first time.

Ichigo raised his eyebrow and was about to say something, when another roar was heard not far from where they were.

"Why don't we talk after?" He nodded and joined her against the rest of the hollows.

As they fought, she couldn't help but notice how worn out the shinigami looked. Dark circles were etched under his eyes and his movements were sluggish. Half-healed bruises peaked out of his uniform, and when the last of the hollows were killed, he leaned slightly against his sword for support. She almost felt bad reminding him about the souls that needed burials, and he brooded in silence during the rest of the cleanup, just itching, she imagined, to get back home to his bed.

However, what really worried her was how bad the situation must be in the human world. Even with his life as a human, for the shinigami who was able to hold his own against two captains to be _this_ exhausted, things must be worse than she had imagined.

When all was said and done, they both sat heavily in Ichigo's room, back in their own respective vessels: Kurosaki on his bed and Konan on his chair by his desk.

"So…" Kurosaki seemed to want to get his over with as soon as possible, and she didn't blame him.

"My name is Konan Masuku," she explained. "I've been dispatched by the Seireitei to find whoever is causing this."

"What took you guys so long?" He yawned and stretched out on his bed.

"Well, I didn't think it was this bad…" she said, but it was useless; it only took a few seconds for him to fall completely asleep. She looked at his clock and knew he only had a few hours to sleep before the next day began.

"Sorry we're late," she muttered, realizing that she has to move far quicker than she had anticipated.

* * *

Please don't forget to review! Thank you very much for reading.


End file.
